A Darkened Heart
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: Inu-YYH crossover She was rejected. How could one not feel bitter when lied to? Kagome's heart darkens and there just might not be anyone to fix it. Maybe she just doesn't care to be fixed or maybe she's too scared to try. Kag?
1. Heartbroken

**Title: **A Darkened Heart

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: M**

**Genre: **Angst

**Pairing: **Pairing Unknown**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and YuYu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

**A/N: **Edited on June 28, 2010.

* * *

Chapter One: Heartbroken

"It's over. It's finally over." Kagome slumped to her knees and cried. She cried tears of relief and happiness. Naraku was gone. In a whirlwind of an epic battle, the dark hanyou had been reduced to nothing more than a pile of bits and pieces that had eventually been purified to ash. It had been a valiant group effort and she believed they never could have won without their last minute allies. She owed a lot to Sesshomaru and Kouga for keeping her and her friends safe as they also fought to destroy the evil that had been slowly consuming the land. It was over and it was time for them to begin their new lives.

She crawled to Miroku's side since he was the closest. He lay sprawled on his back staring up into the brightening sky. His eyes were glazed over with unshed tears, no doubt relieved that it was all done with and he was alive. Kagome smiled down at him and gently touched his cheek.

"Lady Kagome..." His eyes met with hers and he offered her a small smile.

"Take it off, Miroku. It's over. Your curse should be gone now." She let her fingers slip over the palm of his still gloved hand.

It was. He flexed the un-gloved, un-cursed hand and laughed. The tears contained in his amethyst eyes spilled onto his cheeks. He was free from the worry of death. Free to live a life that was normal and quiet.

Kagome glanced around at the humans and youkai around her. It was a bloody mess, but her friends and their allies were still alive. Kagome clutched the completed jewel closer to her chest. They would have to decide on a wish together. She'd wait until they reached Kaede's village and allow Kaede and Shippo to have a voice in the decision making as well. They had, after all, helped out on numerous occasions.

It was on the way back to the village that Kagome was starting to sense a bit of uneasiness coming from InuYasha. He had never approached her after the battle and he was definitely avoiding her on the walk back. It was upsetting her that he hadn't even asked if she was okay. She did have a lot of injuries from the battle, but only the others seemed to be concerned. The fact Sesshomaru was more concerned than his half-brother really brought more worries to her. Was InuYasha mad at her? Did she do something wrong? She wanted to know, but every time she got too close he'd walk faster or hurry ahead of the group to avoid her. The only person he wanted to be near was Kikyo and that scared Kagome the most. So she decided to hang back and walk quietly with Sesshomaru, who didn't seem to mind her closeness at all.

Kaede and Shippo welcomed them warmly when they returned, but that warmth was short lived when Kikyo and InuYasha spoke up. That uneasiness she had felt from him was about to be explained.

"Hand over the jewel, Kagome. We have already decided on the wish." Kikyo's voice was icy and it did send chills down Kagome's spine.

"It's not up to you to decide on a wish without the others opinions." Kagome backed away and stood in between Kouga and Sesshomaru. She was not liking the look in Kikyo's eyes. It screamed anger and hatred. Kikyo did not like her and she knew at least Kouga would protect her.

"Give it up, wench. We haven't got all day." InuYasha snapped and tears rose to Kagome's eyes. He hadn't called her a wench since he had said he loved her. Why would he do it now?

"InuYasha?" Her voice was timid and unsure.

"Come on, bitch! Kikyo and I have many things to do. Hand it over already!" He shouted, ignoring the set of growls coming from the two demons next to her.

"No, I can't do that. It's not right." Kagome frantically shook her head and backed away more, "Why are you doing this, InuYasha? I thought you said..."

"That I loved you? Feh, I lied." InuYasha grinned wickedly and Kagome's heart shattered. He had lied. "So hand over the sacred jewel, wench and let us get on with our lives. Kikyo and I want to start on creating a pup just as soon as she's alive again."

"Why you..." Kouga began, but stopped when Kagome turned from the hut and ran.

"Go after her. I will keep these two here." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on his half-brother and the undead miko. They would not get past him without a fight.

Kagome continued to run even as the skies opened up and the pouring rain drenched her. She didn't care. She should have known better. The moment InuYasha had said Kikyo was joining their group, she should have known it was only a matter of time before he betrayed her. She had been stupid to let her heart get deceived. It wouldn't happen again. When she reached the clearing leading to the old wooden well, she felt herself be turned and thrust into a strong chest.

"Please, Kagome, don't leave." Kouga said softly and held her close, "Don't let him do this to you. You're stronger than that."

"Kouga, I..."

"Please, Kagome, I don't want you to go. You can come stay with me. I'll protect you. I love you."

She scowled and grit her teeth. That one, little, four-letter word was what ruined her life in the first place. She had believed the guy who had said it first and she was made a fool of because of it. She would never love anyone ever again. She shoved off of Kouga and stepped away.

"No, no." She waved her hands in front of her and shook her head. She couldn't take this. This just made it worse. She looked up at him and saw Miroku not too far away from them. Putting all her strength into her words she spoke to Kouga, "No, you don't love me, Kouga! You loved what I was and now that the jewel is complete you need to snap back into reality! I don't love you! I never have and I never will!"

She saw it so clearly then; the emotions that passed through the wolf's icy blue eyes. He hadn't been lying and she had just broken his heart as InuYasha had done hers. She turned away from him with a sob. She needed to get away from here and fast. She turned and ran.

"Lady Kagome, wait!" Miroku called out, but Kagome didn't stop. She leapt over the rim of the well and into its depths. Miroku saw the deep red aura that engulfed her as she jumped and knew that something was different. The aura's color was not normal. "Damn it. Kagome, you shouldn't have left."

Kagome landed quietly on her side of the well. The well was sealed now. No one would come through to get her and she was certainly never going to return to them. She climbed from the well and stepped out into the bright yard. She slammed the well house door and yelled at it, letting all her frustration and anger out all at once. When she turned her mother and brother stood there watching her with worry.

"Kagome?" Her mother's voice was gentle, "Kagome, what is it?"

"It's over! All of it is over and I'm glad!" Tears spilled down her cheeks, "I will never, ever, go back there! Stupid InuYasha! Stupid jewel!"

"What happened? Why are you so upset?"

"He lied to me! He fucking lied to me!" Kagome screamed, "He used me just to get to the jewel and now that it's complete he wanted it! He made plans to wish on it with Kikyo!"

"Oh, Kagome..." Her mother reached for her and Kagome slumped into her arms, "Kagome, I am so sorry he did that to you."

"It's not fair! I thought he loved me!"

Her mother held her close while her body shook with the heavy sobs that escaped from her quivering lips. The glow from the jewel caught her attention. It's dark pink glow was strangely eerie to the older woman, but she shook the thought off as she led her daughter inside. She'd make some tea and let her sit down and explain everything that had happened. She could only hope that Kagome would recover with time.


	2. Painful Separation

Disclaimer: Not mine---enough said

Chapter Two: Painful Separation

"Feh, whatever! Get out of my way!" Inuyasha shoved Miroku out of the way, "She has my jewel! I'll go and take it from her!"

He leapt into the well and slammed hard into the ground at the bottom. He cursed loudly and leapt back out and then in again getting the same result.

"The well is sealed, Inuyasha." Miroku spoke up hesitantly, "It sealed when Kagome went through. It's aura was red, not the light blue it normally was."

"Damn her! Why did she have to run?"

"You lied to her. What did you expect her to do, Inuyasha?" Miroku said, his tone sour and curt. He was furious at the inu hanyou and his stupidity.

"She could have left the jewel here!"

"It's safer where she is." Miroku turned back to the others that were still near. Sango and Shippo stood silent off to the left and Kikyo stood off to the right with a very angry expression fixed on Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Koga had left without saying anything. Only Miroku had heard the words exchanged between Koga and Kagome and it was likely the wolf youkai had returned to his den to deal with his broken heart.

"Let's go, Inuyasha." Kikyo commanded icily. Inuyasha flinched, but followed along anyway.

"Just like a good, obedient puppy." Miroku snorted as Inuyasha left the clearing, "Sango, Shippo, shall we go?"

Shippo looked sadly at the monk. His little heart aching from the loss of the girl he considered his adopted mother.

"I thought this was supposed to be a happy occassion? This isn't at all happy." he pouted.

"I know, Shippo, but we'll have to do what we can to move on."

"I know that. That's why we're leaving." Shippo said quietly, his tear-filled eyes raised to meet the monk's, "I can't stay here and neither can Sango. It's too painful. We're leaving."

"Where will we go?" Miroku asked. His eyes passed between his two friends.

"I'm going back to my village with Kirara." Sango answered softly.

"And I'm going to visit Souten for awhile." Shippo pulled his eyes away from Miroku.

"I see." Miroku bowed his head and turned back to the well, "I guess I can't stop you guys from leaving."

"I'm sorry, Miroku, but I can't stay. There are too many painful things and I can't take it. I'd rather be on my own than to watch others be happy around me." Sango settled onto Kirara's back, "Please, both of you, take care and be safe."

"Do you have to leave now, Sango? Couldn't you stay with me just a little longer?"

"It's not me that you wish could stay, Miroku. I'm sorry you never got the chance to tell her." Sango nodded to Kirara and the neko took off into the air, leaving the monk and kitsune behind forever.

"I'm sorry, Miroku."

"It's alright, Shippo. You should get going if you want to make good time before it gets dark." Miroku knelt down and touched the top of the kit's head, "I'll probably head to Mushin's temple. Please, promise you'll at least stop in for a visit sometime."

"I promise, Miroku." Shippo gave a weak smile before turning and scampering off into the woods. Miroku turned back and looked into the dark well. He wiped away the few tears that had spilled.

"If only you hadn't gone, Kagome. I could have told you. If all you needed to be happy was for someone to love you I would have gladly accpeted that role."

In Kagome's Home--------------------------------

She threw the chair first and then the small bedside table. The holes in the wall were becoming larger and broken debris was scattered across her room. She lifted the chair again and threw it across the room with a loud scream. The furniture connected with a mirror shattering it into a million pieces.

She hadn't talked to her mother. She downright refused to talk about what had happened. Instead she had left her family standing in the hallway worrying over her and she proceeded to tear apart her room.

"Mom, what's wrong with Kagome? Why is she acting so out of control?" Souta hid behind his mother while they listened to Kagome's rage-filled tantrum. He had never, in his entire life, ever seen Kagome so angry.

"I think her and Inuyasha broke up, honey. She's just taking it really hard." his mother answered, "Let's go downstairs and I'll fix dinner. Let's leave Kagome alone for a little while."

"I wish she would stop throwing stuff."

"She will, Souta. Just be patient."

Kagome crumpled into a ball in the middle of her decimated room and sobbed.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Why, why did he lie to me? Why would he be so cruel and say that to me?" Kagome recalled Inuyasha's harsh words, "They deserve each other. I hope they rot in hell. There's nothing they can do now. I have the jewel. They'll never be able to make their wish on it."

Kagome lifted the jewel and stared at it. The color was almost purple. With a heavy sigh she let the gem fall back onto her chest. Maybe she could make a wish. She'd have to give it some thought. For now, she needed to take a walk and clear her head.

"Oh, are you leaving, Kagome?" her mom stuck her head out of the kitchen just as she put her shoes on. Kagome looked back.

"Yes." she left it at that. No explaination, no clue as to where she was going or if she'd be back. She slammed the door behind her as she went.

She went to the park. A bit of swinging couldn't hurt to clear her confusion. She stepped around a bunch of small children and snagged a swing before a small boy could get it.

"Hey, I was gonna swing there!" he cried. Kagome shot him and angry glare and little boy cringed.

"Beat it, snot nose. You snooze, you loose." she snapped and watched the little boy run away crying. Odd, she kinda liked seeing him suffer, Can't be happy all the time."

"That was a very rude thing to do to a child. You should be ashamed of yourself." a male voice spoke from behind Kagome and she grunted.

"Funny." she chuckled and glanced back over her shoulder. Behind her was standing a boy around her age. He wasn't too tall and she was amused by his slicked back black hair. She scrunched her face when she felt his energy and scowled, "Hanyou."

"What was that?" he shot back, surprised at her comment. Kagome rose to her feet and rolled her eyes.

"Go away. I don't need your crap." She began to walk away and the boy stopped her.

"Wait a minute! I'm not done talking to you." he grabbed her arm and she zapped him with her miko powers, "Ow! Hey! What the hell are you?"

"I said leave me alone!" Kagome yelled and shoved the boy away before running off. The boy stared after her, rubbing his sore hand.

"Well that wasn't normal. What's with women and mood swings?"

"You shouldn't have provoked her, Urameshi."

"And you should learn to not sneak up on people! Damn, Kuwabara! You made me have a heart attack."

"She was sad and also very angry. Poor girl. I wonder what happened to make her that way?" Kuwabara put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Come on. We've got work to do."

"Yeah, yeah."

A/N: And chapter 2 is done quicker than I thought it would be! Enjoy!


	3. A Selfish Wish 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them...except Yusuke...okay I lied again. I own nothing but this little fic idea.

Chapter Three: A Selfish Wish # 1

"Stupid jerk!" Kagome fummed, "The nerve of that punk to criticize me!"

She slammed the front door opened and then closed. After chucking her shoes against the wall she stormed into the kitchen, startling her family and making Buyo hiss.

"Ka...Kagome, are you alright?" her mother asked hesitantly.

"Fine." She sat at the table and grabbed her food, "Stop staring at me you dumb twit!"

Buyo hissed again and Kagome swatted the fat cat away.

"Hey! Be nice to Buyo!" souta protested.

"Shut up, brat." Kagome snapped. Souta stared at her wide eyed. His sister had never yelled at him like that before.

"Kagome! I'm shocked! I understand you're going through a rough time but, " Kagome cut her off.

"You understand nothing!" she screamed and threw her full bowl of rice across the room, "No one understands anything!"

"Kagome, stop yelling at your mother!" her grandfather cut in. He had kept quiet long enough.

"Leave me alone!" she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving her family stunned where they sat.

She went back up to her completely decimated room and sat down to think. Part of her was telling her to calm down, while another part, a stronger part, wes telling her to stay angry. She cursed and began clearing off her bed. Maybe a good night's sleep would help with the pain and confusion of the day's events. Maybe there was a logical reason for Inuyasha's behavior. A little voice inside her head told her that the only logical thing was to hate him. That seemed to make enough sense for her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Shippo, what are you doing here?" Souten looked him over carefully. She had never expected to see him again, "Are you here for a rematch?"

"No, no, I was just in the area and thought I'd stop in to see how you were doing." Shippo said softly, almost sad and Souten picked up on it.

"What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself." she frowned when tears formed in the little kitsune's eyes, "It's that bad?"

"Kagome went home and left me behind. I was hoping she'd take me with her, but she didn't and she didn't say goodbye to me either." Shippo pouted, "It's all Inuyasha's fault. He lied to Kagome and broke her heart."

"Stupid hanyou. I knew he was too good for her." Souten looked away, "What about the others you were with? The monk and the youkai exterminator. What happened to them?"

"They went home."

"They didn't want you either?"

"Sango wanted to be alone and I couldn't be with Miroku and see him so sad over Kagome's departure."

"The monk loved Kagome? I thought he loved Sango?"

Shippo shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"Can I stay here with you for a little while? I don't have any place to stay that won't remind me of Kagome."

"You want to stay here?" Souten was surprised. Shippo nodded and the little thunder youkai pondered over the idea. She scratched her chin before nodding.

"You can, but you have to help out with chores and stuff."

"Oh, thank you, Souten! I'll do everything to help out!" Shippo smiled. It was his first true smile since she had left.

* * *

Kagome awoke around nine. The moon's rays were just creeping in through the window. She sat up when she could have swore she saw a shadow leap to the Goshinboku. It was definitely too small and too fast to be Inuyasha and Kagome knew the well had been sealed. It was unlikely that Kikyo could unseal it. That made Kagome curious. Quietly and stealthly she climbed from her bed and descended the stairs. She slipped her shoes on and opened the door. The night's chilly breeze brushed past her, but she was not cold.

There was something out there. Something strong and ominous feeling. Kagome was unafraid. She walked up to the Goshinboku and stared up at it's mighty branches. A pair of crimson eyes gazed down at her and scowled. He did not like the aura radiating off the human. He knew it should be pure, he could tell she was a miko, but this girl's aura was darker.

"Get down here before I blast you out that tree." she commanded him. He would not take that lightly. His eyes watched her as she seemed to contemplate something and that's when he noticed the dark purple jewel around her neck. The thing made him more cautious. It seemed most of the girl's dark aura came from that object alone, "Are you deaf or something? No, that can't be possible. Youkai are supposed to have great hearing. Perhaps you're dumb then?"

That got his attention. He leapt down to the ground before her and unsheathed his katana in one gracefully motion. Kagome didn't flinch.

"Onna, I should ask you if you are stupid." he glared angrily at the girl who offended him.

"You could, but it's unlikely I'll say yes to your question." Kagome shot back, "Why are you on my property? You are not allowed here."

"Hn."

She narrowed her eyes and met his glare. The voice inside her head urged her to fight with him, but she held back.

"Just go before I kill you. I don't want to waste my energy on you." Kagome smirked. She was liking this aggressive side of her. It was starting to feel natural.

"That's amusing. You must be stupid to try provoking me."

Kagome raised a shield of her energy as he attacked and deflected him back a few feet. Kagome amused herself. She was unaware she could do such a thing and it had happened as if it was a normal thing. She smirked at the youkai who shook off the slight daze he felt after being pushed back. There was still a bit of pure energy in the attack, but it felt oddly demonic. He backed away. He needed to get some answers and he doubted she would give him any. He needed to seek out his teammates and pay a little visit to Koenma.

Kagome pouted as the youkai took off as a blurr into the darkness of night. She was still excited about her new found defense shield and would have loved to have fought longer to see what else she could do.

"I guess I could take a walk. See if anything comes up." Kagome stretched her arms over her head and the little voice inside her head spoke up. Kagome grasped the jewel and looked at it, "An unselfish wish will purify the jewel and destroy it. A selfish wish on the other hand, would only make the jewel more powerful. I think I have an idea of what to wish for now."

She smirked as she thought of how Inuyasha would react if he could see what she was about to do. She closed her eyes and made the wish. The jewel granted the selfish request and then turned black.

"Where am I? I thought I was dead?"

"I needed protection." Kagome spoke up, "And you two were the first to come to mind. Welcome back, Hiten, Manten."

"You, you're that wench that was with Inuyasha!" Hiten turned his angry red eyes on Kagome and stopped, "You have the complete jewel."

"Of course I do, stupid. How else would I have been able to bring you and your brother back to life?" Kagome laughed, "And give your brother hair too I might add."

"It's perfect!" Manten cried as he stroked his long, thick black hair. Kagome smiled at his delight.

"Where is that fool Inuyasha?" Hiten asked and Kagome scowled.

"In the past with that whore Kikyo." Kagome snapped back, "I'll explain everything, but for now just stay by me and protect me for the time being. Trust me I can make it worth you while."

"I must say, Kagome, you have much more fire than when we last met. I like this much better." Hiten stated and Kagome smiled.

"Come along you two. There is much to be done and it starts with some more modern day clothes and a bit of an explaination on this era as well." Kagome motioned for them to follow her.

The trio had made their way into the city. The brothers eyed everything in the surrounding area while Kagome gave her little explainations. They were getting ready to enter a store when Kagome stopped. She searched around for the energy she felt. When she stopped her eye met with a red-haired boy with bright green eyes. Kagome mentally noted to be wary of the boy. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

They entered the store and looked around for clothing. Kagome snagged what she wanted and what she felt the brothers would look good in. She smirked again and motioned for the brothers to come closer to her. She whispered into Manten's ear and he nodded with a grin. Electricty formed in his mouth and he sent a small blast into the middle of the store. The explosion startled everyone around them, giving the trio enough time to make a hasty escape.

"Shall we?" Hiten formed a large cloud under their feet and lifted them into the sky. No one seemed to notice, except the one red-headed boy still standing where Kagome had last seen him. She glanced at him only once more as they streaked off into the night sky.

A/N: I don't know where I get these ideas from.


End file.
